


Lucipurr-sensei's collection of stories she doesn't have time to write

by Lucipurr (cat_the_killer)



Category: Assassination Classroom, Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_the_killer/pseuds/Lucipurr
Summary: Just look at the title o3oOnce upon a time there was an author with too many ideas and too little time. When she tried to write all of them, she never finished any of them. When she wrote one story a time, she forgot the concepts of the others. So she decided that she will be working on only one story and write only the first chapters of the others. She might or might not come back to them later. And you might or might not call them one-shots, it's really up to you.Soooo, that's it. Too many ideas for me to write so you know what? Right now I will be only working on one (that being 'What the wolves dream about') and sometime in the future I might come back to those I'll throw here. If you wish to borrow any of those ideas feel free to do it, just let me know, I'm sure I would love to read them.That being said, 'Sibling rivalry' is transferred here o3o





	1. Sibling rivalry (Nurarihyon no Mago)

**Author's Note:**

> Rikuo's only wish is to live an ordinary human life. Tsurara's wish is for her younger brother to be more yokai-like. Rikuto is mostly bored so he makes his brother's life a little bit more difficult. Mai has no idea how to talk to her siblings and Riko only talks venom to them. Rinji wants to strengthen their relationships but ends up making them more difficult. And Tsubaki might appear to be a kind and precious flower, but the caring older sister just loves seeing her siblings squabble. Let's just hope they won't end up killing each other.

„Is everyone here?“

The twelve-year-old glasses boy looked around the great room filled with various demons, goblins and other strange yokais. The boy had unruly brown hair with dark ends, chocolate eyes and was dressed in his school uniform with red sweater underneath his blazer.

„Yes, everyone is here, Young Master Rikuo. Just give your orders!“ a pretty-faced monk-look-like youkai with long blue-black hair and blue eyes nodded with excitement shared with the others in the room. It was unusual for them to be summoned by this boy, which made it that more exciting. The one thing they all wanted the most was to please and be of use to all of their Masters, yet Rikuo always pushed them away.

„Thank you, Kurotabo,“ Rikuo smiled at the man and then a bead of sweat ran down his cheek, „but I‘m not going to give you an order. I just wanted to ask you all a favor.“

A lot of smiles turned into confused looks. A favor? What kind of favor? Won‘t he just give them an order? They would do everything for their Young Master. A fight with an enemy clan, robbing even killing, anything he would ask.

 _And here he goes,_ a girl of Rikuo’s age dressed in sailor uniform with white scarf wrapped around her neck thought bitterly.

She was leaning on the wooden wall and remained silent even though she was biting her lower lip, a sign she really wished to say something to the brown-haired boy. Aside from her little frown, she was quite a cute girl. Her eyes were blue and big and her hair long with silver almost bluish coloring on the top and dark blue on the bottom.

 _Confusing and disappointing them all in 3, 2, 1..._ she counted in her mind while sighing deeply.

„Listen closely. This evening everyone must absolutely not go anywhere near the abandoned school building of my middle school!“ the boy declared with a serious expression while the yokais just stared at him.

This was the order they waited so passionately for? Don’t go near some uninteresting building? Just....do nothing?

„That building behind your school? Why do we have to stay away?“ a dark skinned muscular yokai with white hair and skull rosary, Aotabo, asked for all of them.

„Doesn’t matter!“ the boy said and then jumped toward the girl with the scarf and pulled her hand.

„Tsurara and I now need to go to school,“ he turned and dragged the girl out of the room leaving disappointed youkais behind him.

„Wait a moment! Mother Wakana still didn’t make our lunches!“ Tsurara protested as he dragged her through the mansion toward the front gate.

„If we don’t hurry we will be late. It’s ok, we will buy something in the school cafeteria,“ he waved her protests off but released her hand.

„Jeez, you can be really handful. And you know, you should really not pull their noses like that,“ the girl continued to walk beside him even after her hand was free.

„Pull their noses? How?“ he asked, confused.

„You know, you always push them away when they try to do something for you. You never order them around, you rather do everything by yourself. They are feeling useless,“ Tsurara sighed again.

A bead of sweat was running down Rikuo’s cheek once more. „They are feeling useless when they are not ordered around? Well, I don’t care about that! Giving out selfish orders is the job of our brothers.“

Tsurara Nura just watched the stubborn frown of her younger brother while he was thinking about their siblings and sighed again. If only her brother was more of a youkai like her and her siblings. But Rikuo Nura, the seventh child of Second Supreme Commander of Nura Clan, the biggest and most fearsome yokai clan in whole of Japan, had only a quarter of yokai blood in his veins and decided to walk the path meant for humans. As his older sister she just had to wake him up from that foolishness.

„Young Master! Young Lady!“ a shriek was heard behind them and they stopped in their tracks.

A second later a small crow-like yokai flew by them and turned around to face the two of them.

„Is something wrong, Karasu Tengu?“ the girl asked tilting her head.

„Do you think I’m just going to let you leave like this, without protection? The world is dangerous place! If you don’t want bodyguards then at least, please, take a sword for your protection! I guess that Young Lady Tsurara would be fine even without it but Young Master Rikuo...“

„Enough!“ the brunet stopped the crow with an annoyed expression. „We are just going to school and I’m so not taking the sword!“ he yelled and pushed the crow away from his path.

„Young Master,“ Karasu Tengu just watched with worry in his eyes as both children walked away, down the street.

„No need to worry, uncle,“ a sweet voice spoke and got the crow’s attention.

Aotabo, Kurotabo and a beautiful girl with pale skin, long jetblack hair and mesmerizing nightsky eyes walked toward him from the mansion. Aotabo and Kurotabo no longer looked like yokais.

Aotabo wore simple pants, blue shirt and black jacket with his skull rosary, his hair turned dark brown and his appearance was less wild, yet still intimidating. Kurotabo tied his hair back and dressed in stripped suit with blue tie.

The girl wore simple school uniform of black color with white ribbon and her smile seemed to lift Karasu Tengu’s spirit greatly.

„Aotabo, Kurotabo and I will make sure to keep that cute little brother and sister of mine safe,“ she reassured him.

„Princess Tsubaki,“ tears ran down the little crow’s cheeks as he watched the oldest child of Rihan.

* * *

„Boring,“ Rikuto Nura mumbled annoyed and looked down from his spot on cherry tree.

His long white-black hair defying gravity were flying behind his head and his crimson eyes scanned the ground. He was able to steal a glance of his oldest sister Tsubaki before she left the mansion with the two assault officers of the Nura clan.

„Babysitting those two brats again?“ he ‚tssked‘ and kicked the nearest branch.

The day was so boring. Most of the yokais were sleeping or running around the house doing the chores, his grandfather was probably helping himself to breakfast in someone’s home and his siblings...

Rikuto tilted his head and thought how exactly would his siblings spend their day. He had no idea what most of older Nuras were doing but Rikuo and Tsurara were heading to school now and Tsubaki was surely in their tracks making sure that the two of them were ok.

„If Rikuo stayed home, I could at least tease him a bit,“ the boy sighed.

He didn’t have a good relationship with his siblings and he wasn’t particularly close with Rikuo either. After all he was weak and too much of a human for his taste. But he was quite a good teasing material.

Still, Rikuo wasn’t the type of guy who would let it slide without a revenge. Rikuto still remebered the times when they were kids. They held prank wars on regular basis and managed to pull the whole mansion into it. A memory of his childhood made a smile appear on Rikuto’s lips.

Yes, it was not like he was particularly close to Rikuo and Tsurara, yet between all of his siblings, the two of them were the closest to his age. As kids they played a lot. When did that change? When did they stop playing? Honestly, Rikuto didn’t know. One day Rikuo just declared that he hated yokais and that he was going to live as a human and next he was all about his school and his stupid human friends. And Tsurara? That traitor just started following him in every step. How annoying!

Rikuto huffed and puffed, kicked another branch and jumped down from the tree.

„Time for breakfast,“ he decided and walked into the dinning room where the last residents of the main household were finishing their bowls.

„Oh, Rikuto!“ a kind voice of brownhaired woman in yellow yukata greeted him. „I feared you were unwell when you didn’t show up to have breakfast with Rikuo and the others.“

„I just wasn’t that hungry. Are there some leftovers, Mother Wakana?“ he smiled at the woman and she returned him the smile with the brightness of the sun.

Wakana was a human and was actually only Rikuo’s mother, yet the Nura siblings liked her very much. After all, she looked after them as if they were her own children, even though half of them were much older then she was. She was always cheerful and supportive of them that even Riko, who didn’t like anything and anyone, was fond of her.

„Of course! Actually, I put your portion aside so you could eat later. Wait a moment, I will bring it to you,“ she clapped her hands and ran off to the kitchen.

Rikuto sat at his spot and waited for Wakana to bring him his breakfast.

„Thank you, Mother Wakana,“ he smiled and then dived in.

„That order, or, well, favor from Young Master Rikuo was surely disappointing.“

„I know, I know, I was looking forward to some fight too!“

„Young Master is only a quarter yokai after all. He is so... so human!“

Rikuto tilted his head and listened to the conversation of the yokais eating a few seats away.

„Hey, guys, what are you talking about?“ he asked with raised eyebrows and one of the goblins enlightened him into the meeting the Young Master of Nura clan called.

„So... abandoned school building,“ Rikuto put the tips of his chopsticks to his lips and then smirked evilly.

Beads of sweat appeared on the heads of present yokais. It seemed that they did something that would cause the youngest of Nuras a great deal of problems.

* * *

„Why the hell should I accompany you while you leech off some stranger’s house?“ a young man of small build dressed in jeans and plaid scoffed at the old man in kimono who leisurely walked into stranger’s house and, as if it was perfectly normal, started eating breakfast prepared on the table.

„I’m a yokai Nurarihyon. This is what I do. And you are my grandson. Is it a bad thing for the old man to want to spend more time with his precious grandchild, huh, Riko?“ the old man with a gourd-shaped head glared at his grandson and then motioned his hand toward the other chair signaling him to sit and eat as well.

Riko Nura, a dirty blond with green eyes, shot him a glare but complied nevertheless. He sat himself on the other chair and started eating. It wasn’t like he was concerned about the owner of that house. He was just pissed off at his grandfather.

„You say some nice words but the truth is that you only wanted to use my good luck here,“ he snarled.

True enough, Riko’s good fortune was more than envious. Well, his other grandfather from his mother’s side was a Land God that granted the good luck, so Riko as well as his other descendants were always getting the special care.

„Don’t complain. Mrs. Yamamoto’s cooking is delicious, be glad I took you with me. I don’t need your good luck, but it is better to enjoy your breakfast peacefully without a worry,“ Nurarihyon said, not sparing his grandson a single look.

Honestly speaking, Riko didn’t really care. It wasn’t like he enjoyed the company of the yokais and his siblings in the main house, even though the food was considerably good. When it came to his grandfather, he didn’t mind making him company as long as he didn’t have to listen to him for a long time. He liked his grandfather but he was sometimes earful. Still he was angry for being used like some walking good luck charm.

„Oh,“ Nurarihyon was alarmed by Riko’s sudden disturbance of comfortable silence that fell between them and followed his grandson’s look out of the window.

„What is it?“ he asked.

„I just saw Tsurara and Rikuo,“ the blond man said not really interested in his siblings‘ matters, yet he continued looking out of the window while munching his scrambled eggs.

„On the way to school, huh,“ the old man scowled.

„If you hate that much them attending the school why not forbid it?“ Riko asked and returned his gaze toward the old man after seeing his sister and the yokai monks in disguise walking slowly behind the younger Nura duo.

„Well, I guess it is not that bad of way to spend their time. Can’t have all my grandchildren to be bored all day like you and Rikuto,“ the old man shrugged.

„Besides, Rikuo would really hate me if I did something like that. He is really close to his human friends at school,“ he added.

„That is exactly the reason why you should forbid it. Those human friends influence them too much,“ Riko protested.

Nurarihyon, enjoying his food with both of his eyes closed, opened one eye to get a glimpse of Riko’s expression.

„And why exactly do you care that much about the influence of those friends?“ he questioned.

Riko fell silent and then puffed. „I don’t. I don’t care about their friends nor those two weaklings,“ he declared, put his chopsticks down and excused himself from the house.

„Stupid grandson,“ Nurarihyon mumbled and eyed the door wondering how much time he had until Mrs. Yamamoto and her family chased him away.

* * *

„Lady Mai, what a surprise! We are still not open yet, but it will be our pleasure to serve you right away,“ Ryota Neko, the head of Bakeneko clan and leader of 1st district with adorable face and light-brown cat ears showing from his white headband with blue cat prints, led the second daughter of Rihan Nura into his establishment.

The tall woman with slightly tanned skin, short dark-green hair and crimson eyes followed him without a word and let him seat her at his best table. She wore torn dark-red pants and simple black T-shirt and her face was as stiff as if carved from stone.

„What shall I bring you, Lady Mai?“ the cat yokai asked politely with a cute smile.

Mai stayed quiet, her eyes keenly observing Ryota Neko’s face for a good unnerving minute. The head of Bakeneko didn’t do anything to rush her, he was quite used to Mai Nura’s strange behavior.

„I don’t know. I wish to drink tonight but have no one to accompany me,“ she confessed to the yokai and looked at the door before returning her gaze at Ryota's face.

Ryota Neko sighed slightly and then renewed his smile. „Do not worry, Lady Mai. We will open in couple of minutes. I’m sure that our customers will fight each other over your company. Until then, what about giving a taste to one of our new liquors?“

Mai nodded slightly at his proposal, not once taking her eyes off his face.

„Do you have any preferences tonight or is it alright for me to choose something for you?“ Ryota Neko asked again and the woman just gave him another nod.

„Alright, then excuse me for a moment,“ the cat yokai bowed and turned his back on her.

Mai watched him disappear and stayed at her spot without any unnecessary movement until he returned. She let him pour her a cup of sake and without touching it waited for the first customers to come into the establishment.

As Ryota Neko predicted, the yokais fought with each other to have a chance sit and have a cup of sake with second daughter of Rihan Nura. She wasn’t a talkative companion, yet no one really mind. They all boasted about themselves and tried to impress her with their skills and muscular bodies and she just sipped from her cup and listened to them.

„Isn’t that Master Rikuto?“ one of the yokais suddenly spoke and Mai almost choked herself after seeing her younger brother smiling and chatting with bunch of strange yokais at the next table.

She stood up and excused herself with a silent look and slight movement of her head toward her brother and then walked toward him.

She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a questioning look once he turned his head toward her.

„What do you want?“ he asked her with raised eyebrow.

Mai said nothing, she just tilted her head, the same expression glued to her face. Without realizing it, she managed to anger her brother with that silent cryptic talking face of her.

 _What is her problem?_ Rikuto thought. She rarely talked, her expression changed only slightly yet she always looked at people as if expecting them to read what she wanted to say from her face. That was ridiculous!

He smacked her hand off his shoulder and stood up. „Don’t worry, I’m leaving. I have no desire to be in your company either,“ he said and turned his back on her, a dozen of small demons in his tracks. Mai just watched him disappear from her sight and then returned to her table.

„Do you and Master Rikuto have bad relationship?“ a cute feathered yokai girl asked her.

Mai nodded and took another sip from her drink. The girl hugged her and continued to ask her strange questions about her brother, as if she wanted to help her mend their relationship.

 _It is normal though_ , she thought, _I could never get along with any of them. I just don’t understand them. And they don’t understand me._

* * *

„Well, are you ready for yokai hunting?!“ Kiyotsugu, a rather normal middle school boy with wavy black hair and rather unnormal obsession with yokais, waved his flashlight excitedly.

„Why not? Yokais don’t exist, after all. Right, Tsurara,“ a brown haired, brown eyed girl smiled at her friend, who smiled back.

„Yes, that’s right, Kana,“ Tsurara smiled reassuringly and then looked away masking her pissed off expression.

Kana Ienaga was her best friend ever since they were little, but it was kind of a blow to have her own existence denied by her best friend.

Fortunately, Rikuo was the only one who noticed his sister’s expression. He gave her a light smile and then returned to his conversation with Shima, Kiyotsugu’s blond friend.

All five of them walked into the abandoned building with their flashlights and all with different expectations. Kiyotsugu was ecstatic about seeing a yokai. Shima kept glancing at Tsurara in hopes of getting her affection. He hoped in the scenario where she would freak out and run into his embrace for protection. Kana, even though she didn’t believe in the existence of yokai, still feared the dark halls and rooms of the old building. And when it came to Tsurara and Rikuo... the two of them were pretty sure they are not going to see any yokai. After all, they asked them to kindly stay away for the night.

„Tsurara?“ Rikuo suddenly felt back with his sister, whispering to her while looking around.

He aimed his flashlight at the ceiling and a gritted his teeth at the sigh of lizard-like yokais crawling above their heads. Tsurara noticed them too, but neither of them dared to gave out any kind of voice that would alert the others.

„In that corner too,“ the girl whispered back aiming her light at the corner of one hallway to show her brother a cat with scary fishlike head sitting there peacefully.

„Where the hell did they come from? I don’t even recognize them,“ Rikuo gave his sister a panicked look only to be met with her own.

„They are not from the main house, that’s for sure. But it’s strange. Only those guys are going to this building to held parties and such. There shouldn’t...“

„What are you whispering to each other in the back, Nuras? You don’t have to be scared, you know. I, great Kiyotsugu, will protect you from any yokai we find!“

Both of the siblings looked sheepishly at their fearless leader and then silently, as if they could read each other’s mind, decided to split up. Rikuo went to the front of their group and Tsurara stayed in the back. Both of them did their best to keep the yokais unnoticed by their friends.

 _There is so many of them. How is this possible?!_ Tsurara thought tiredly while chatting with Kana who relaxed a lot compared to how tense she was when the entered the building. Despite denying the existence of yokais she was still afraid of the dark and unknown. What a healthy mentality.

„No yokais here either,“ Kiyotsugu sighed, his spirit long gone.

„Maybe we should go back. It’s pretty late after all,“ Shima suggested and to the surprise of all of them, Kiyotsugu agreed.

„Then, let’s check this last room and then head back,“ he decided and guided them inside the big room, which must have been used for home EC classes.

 _This is bad! This room is no good!_ Both yokai siblings thought at the same time they set a foot inside.

And indeed. Both of them were able to spot a yokai in the corner of the room but neither of them was fast enough to react in time. The youkai jumped from his hiding, his bloodlust oozing from him, filling the room and the big figure of praying mantis rushed toward them.

Kiyotsugu and the others screamed and made the run for it without even properly looking what exactly was it that attacked them. Rikuo was thrown into the wall and for a split second lost the track of his surrounding.

When the youngest Nura came to himself he saw his sister sitting on the floor with unconscious Kana in her hands and quite dizzy expression on her face. She must have hit her head. She tried to freeze the mantis in front of her with her cold breath, the power she inherited from her mother a Yuki-Onna. But her breath was just a light breeze, not enough to harm the yokai.

Rikuo got on his feet and grabbed a big ladle that was lying on the floor. A poor weapon by any standard but better than empty hands. He jumped between the girls and the yokai, raising the ladle to protect them.

„Rikuo...run...“ he could hear his sister’s weak voice but had every intention to ignore it.

Kana was his childhood friend, one of his precious best friends and Tsurara was his beloved sister. Hell, he felt as if Tsurara was the only one of his siblings who really cared about him, who even bothered to understand him. And even though they had their disagreements, he cared about her deeply. She was the most non-yokai yokai he had known, even though he would never say that to her, since it would upset her. He would protect both of them. Definitely!

His eyes flashed red and then... _Bang!_ The building shook and Rikuo instinctively shut his eyes close.

„It’s alright, Young Master, Young Lady. We will protect you.“

Rikuo opened his eyes and looked at their savior gasping when he recognized the monk that was shielding them from the flying broken glass and the other who punched the yokai through the wall.

„Kurotabo! Aotabo! But why...“ Rikuo stared at them completely stunned when suddenly another person emerged from the darkness.

„Kukuku~ Look at you two! I just can’t let you out of my sight,“ a girl with black hair in sailor uniform smiled at them kindly.

„Big sister Tsubaki!“ Rikuo smiled, relieved to see his oldest sister.

The groan of the yokai filled the room and the monster crawled back inside looking enraged. Aotabo prepared himself for another round and Kurotabo also raised his staff, willing to protect the young Nuras with his life.

„Wait,“ Tsubaki stopped the big yokai and walked toward the praying mantis, pulling out and opening her black-white fan.

Aotabo didn’t protest in the slightest and moved out of the girl’s way. Tsubaki then raised her fan in elegant gesture and moving with grace the flowers and petals of camelia started to swirl around her creating a beautiful storm with her in the center, the flower most beautiful out of them all.

„For attacking and hurting my precious youngest siblings, I won’t go easy on you,“ she declared and then the air was filled by sweet fragrance and with one graceful move of her hand all of the petals flying around dugged into the yokai’s skin like knifes and tore the creature apart.

 _Amazing! So this is the power of the strongest of Nuras,_ Rikuo couldn’t do otherwise but admire his oldest sister’s strength. Half a flower ayakashi she was powerful and so lovely to watch when fighting. Yet a cold sweat ran down his spine. He never wanted to experience Tsubaki’s anger on his own skin. Never!

Once it was over, Tsubaki put away her fan and returned her attention to Rikuo and the girls. She put her pale hand on Kana’s forehead and smiled while saying she is alright and then she checked her little sister.

„Let Ao and Rikuo take that girl home and you go as well with Kuro to the mansion. It seems you hit your head, you should lay down,“ she smiled at her little sister and helped the lot of them out of the building.

„I will stay behind and make sure humans don’t notice the carnage,“ she told them and waved at them with a kind smile still on her lips while they were all parting to go different roads.

„Oh, my, what a big mess you have caused. Don’t you think that you went overboard?“ she glanced at the silhouette under the tree, her dark eyes meeting crimson ones.

„I only wanted to annoy them a bit. That bastard just went berserk on me! I wanted to jump in as well, but you guys beat me to it,“ Rikuto Nura said with quite an angry voice and then lowered his eyes under the look his sister gave him.

„Where did you even find those yokais?“ Tsubaki sighed while shaking her head.

„Here and then. Promised them some fun if they came with me,“ Rikuto shrugged.

„More importantly,“ he raised his head again, finding new courage to look at his sister, „you noticed? A moment before Aotabo jumped in, that aura...“

„Yes,“ his sister chuckled looking at the crescent moon with delight filling her eyes. „The youngest of us Nuras is finally waking up. Can’t wait to see how magnificent he will bloom.“

Rikuto watched his sister with slightly opened mouth. How she managed to entrance everyone, even her own brothers, was something beyond him.

„But before that,“ she gave him a scolding look, „the first thing you will do tomorrow morning is that you will apologize to both of them!“

* * *

A young man with long black hair defying gravity dressed in red yukata sat below the cherry tree and listened to the ruckus his family made in the house. His bangs were covering his right eye leaving only one of the golden orbs to watch his youngest brother now dressed in his pajamas yelling at drinking yokais for being too noisy that he couldn’t fall asleep.

„Third Head,“ a shrieky voice of his family’s advisor, Karasu Tengu, got his attention.

Rinji Nura, oldest son of Rihan Nura, poured a cup of sake to the little crow yokai and invited him to sit with him. Karasu Tengu humbly accepted and sat himself beside the man.

„Are they coming?“ Rinji asked, his voice soft and quiet, almost a whisper in comparison to the sounds coming from the house.

„They will be there before the noon,“ the crow nodded.

Rinji gave a small nod and sipped from his cup. „Good. Better to prepare for the storm. Now the hardest days are about to come.“


	2. Omega brides (Assassination classroom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was a common occurrence for the omega’s parents to arrange a marriage for their children at a young age. After all, omegas did not need to work, they just needed a strong alpha that would take care of them. Their only job was to give their spouse strong and healthy children. And Nagisa was an omega."  
> Or the one where Nagisa just goes along with his mother's whims, Hiromi is (believe it or not) not that bad bitch, Nakamura is a protective knight without a horse and Karma might seem to be a jerk but has his reasons.

Nagisa should have seen it coming. It wasn’t anything unusual, really. Yet he was only able to drop his jaw and stare at his mother in disbelief once she sat him down on the couch and gave him the talk. Her pleased smile and joy shining in her eyes did not ease the turmoil of thoughts running through his head and his only reply was a pleading look he sent her mother which she either did not notice or chose to ignore.  
Hiromi reached out and clasped his hands into hers, rubbing her thumbs alongside his fingers. „Don’t worry sweetheart, you will love him. I haven’t met him yet, of course, but I was told a lot about him. He is an amazing kid. And handsome too! Well, I was told that you are not the only one, I’m afraid that you will have to share, but we are not getting a better proposal then this! So, what do you say?“  
Nagisa shivered subconsciously, his head bowing down, staring at their clasped hands. He wanted to object, he really did. But he knew better than to defy his mother. Besides, this was normal. This was how his life was supposed to be. This was how hundreds of the same sex as him lived. This was the life of an omega.   
Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes but he willed them back. He would not cry. He fought himself to look back at his mother, to smile at her and to utter those words. „Yes, mum. I accept it,“ he spoke with a gentle smile and unshed tears. His mother squeaked and pulled him to a hug. „Oh, Nagisa, I’m so SO happy for you. You will be the most beautiful bride in the whole Japan!“  
Nagisa just sobbed, not longer able to hold his tears. He returned the hug and cried at his mother’s shoulder, but those were not the tears of joy like his mother presumed. At last Nagisa was just like all those hundreds omegas before him. He was not allowed to refuse the marriage proposal. It didn’t matter that he was only 14, it didn’t matter that he knew nothing about his fiancé or that he would have to share him with some other omega. If he refused this marriage proposal the other might have not come. And he didn’t even want to think what his mother would have done then.  
Yes, it was a common occurrence for the omega’s parents to arrange a marriage for their children at a young age. After all, omegas did not need to work, they just needed a strong alpha that would take care of them. Their only job was to give their spouse strong and healthy children. And Nagisa was an omega.  
Omegas were rare being only 10 percent of Japan’s population. Usually, they were married to wealthy families. And a wealthy alpha could afford not one but two or more brides. And this seemed to be the case of Nagisa’s new soon-to-be alpha. He was just glad that it was a boy his age and not some old geezer.  
Once they finished their talk and ate the dinner Hiromi sent her son to his room to sleep off the news. But Nagisa couldn’t sleep. He cried into his pillow, as quiet as possible. He dreaded the next day. After school he and his mother were invited to dinner to meet Nagisa’s fiancé and his family. It was just too soon.  
The blue haired boy didn’t get much sleep. The next day he was shaken awake by his mother and ushered to quickly dress and eat his breakfast. Nagisa was in no mood to go to school but he didn’t protest. He felt pretty much dead inside.   
He put on his school uniform consisting of white shirt, blue vest and necktie and grey skirt. When he was little his mother often dress him into girly clothes. After time he started to fight her about that, but stopped once he presented. It was common for male omegas to wear girly clothes to look attractive so what was the point? He could go against his mother but not against the society.  
Nagisa was consumed in his thoughts as he climbed the mountain to get to his class that he did not even notice Sugino approaching him.   
He attended Kunigigaoka junior high which meant that you belonged to the very top unless you managed to get into Class E, which was totally his case. Only three types of students got there. Losers who failed exams, trouble makers and omegas. In other words disruptive elements of school. And because they were disruptive elements their class was situated at the top of a mountain away from the main school building full of students which needed to focus on studying.  
„Nagisa, are you alright?“   
The boy startled and looked at his friend, a fake smile adorning his lips together with a nod of his head. „Yeah, I’m fine. Good morning!“  
Suguro gave him a concerned look but then shook his shoulders and the two started chatting. Soon they got to the top of the mountain and to the classroom.   
There was nothing special about the day until the lunch. Yukimura-sensei tried hard to pull them all at the level the main campus was at, but it was more or less a waste of time. Nagisa pitied the hardworking teacher. Her efforts were mostly wasted at them.   
The ones with low grades could work hard but there was no chance that they would ever get even close to the level their peers were on, not with the speed the other classes were working on. The troublemakers did not care about the education or about proper behavior. If they did they would not be in the so called End class. And omegas? They were shunned ever since they presented. They didn’t need to study, they just had to be pretty and submissive. And Nagisa got that right.  
At lunch he, Sugino and Karma sat out beneath a tree. Karma was Nagisa’s best friend, one of the troublemakers and, even though neither of them ever talked about their dynamics, Nagisa was sure as hell that Karma was an alpha.   
When the red head got into a heated argument with the baseball player about sport and stuff Nagisa did not really understand, the omega fixed his gaze on his best friend and let his thoughts run loose. Karma was an attractive boy with his radiant red head and copper eyes. He was smart, strong and funny. A perfect alpha. Nagisa had to admit that if his fiancé was at least a little bit like his friend he wouldn’t really mind. Unless it would be Karma’s devious side they shared.  
„Nagisa, are you with us?“ the snap of the fingers in front of his face brought him back to Earth.  
He blinked once and looked at the red head. „Sugino asked you a question. But I guess your mind was too far away for you to hear him,“ he grinned and tilted his head.  
„Are you really alright? You seem to be off ever since the morning,“ Sugino asked, concern written all over his face.  
Nagisa sighed and gave his beta friend a weak smile. „Actually, mum gave me a lot to think about, I guess,“ he pursed his lips together and dropped his gaze to his lunch box.  
„And that would be..?“ Karma pressed after few seconds, sipping from his strawberry milk.  
„She arranged a marriage for me.“  
If Nagisa didn’t know better he would say that Karma nearly choked on his milk. Sugino promptly ignored him, his eyes sparkling as well as his smile. „Congratulation! That’s amazing! Who is the lucky guy?“ he beamed at the omega, knowing that this was an important moment in omega’s life.  
All Nagisa could muster as an answer was a weak smile. „Thank you. Well, I don’t really know who I’m marrying. Or when. Mum just told me yesterday. I will find out tonight, though.“  
The beta boy nodded, turning back toward his lunch. Nagisa thought that that’s it, but before he could do the same thing as Sugino, a harsh voice suddenly spoke. „Why the hell are you so okay with that?!“  
Nagisa blinked in surprised, looking up at Karma, his copper eyes burning with something akin to rage. It took a while for Nagisa to get out a proper answer.  
„I-I’m not really okay. It was quite a shock, you know. I’m still processing it. But, well, it’s normal, right? As an omega I’m already of an age for engagement.“  
Karma’s brow furrowed at this answer and after a minute or so his lips twitched into a smirk. But it was different than the one his lips usually curled into. This one was cold and distasteful and somehow sad.  
„Oh, I see. You are of the age, huh? Well, I guess there’s no other choice for you than to spread your legs and be fucked until you are pregnant and then again and again. That must be all you ever dreamed about, huh? I guess an omega is only good when he is married off to be a breeding mare. Can’t really live without big alpha’s cock in your ass. How disgusting.“  
Nagisa couldn’t comprehend what he was hearing. He must have dozed off and imagine things. Or he was just too tired and his brain made the words into that distasteful mess. There was no way that Karma would have say that. Not his best friend. Yet the burning gaze the red head gave him spoke in its own right.  
Nagisa had no idea when his vision blurred, nor when big fat tears started to run down his cheeks. He almost did not hear Sugino barking at Karma, cursing him for what he said. He almost did not see Karma turning his back on them and walking away. Before he realized it he was embraced by Sugino and crying into his chest, tears and snot staining his shirt.  
Nagisa thought that he could handle anything. He thought that this whole marriage wouldn’t leave him a bigger mess than the night before. He thought that it would get better. Karma proved him that it always could be worse. But why Karma? The past three years Nagisa thought that however bad the things would get, that whatever happens he would always have his best friend cowering his back. This betrayal was right now too much to handle.  
The bell had already rung but the two boys were still under the tree and Nagisa was still crying. It just hurt so much. It didn’t take long till Nakamura appeared, the long haired blonde with blue eyes who teased Nagisa now and then. She didn’t tease him when he found him crying his heart out on Sugino’s chest.  
She stayed with the boys helping Nagisa to calm down and then she left, trying to explain it somehow to Yukimura-sensei. After few other minutes Nagisa was already in good enough shape to stand up and go back to the classroom. His eyes were all puffy and there were traces of tears smeared all over his cheeks, yet he finally felt better.  
The beta and omega walked back to the old school building stopping in front of their classroom when they heard shouting and thudding noises. They exchanged confused looks and then Sugino slid the door open. The sight that greeted them took away their breaths.  
At the back of the class their classmates were herded and in the middle of them stood Nakamura, grabbing Karma by his collar and pushing him into the wall. The look in her face was a pure rage as she raised her other hand, clenching it into a fist and punching the red head to the face.  
The two boys watched it all frozen to the floor not moving until someone shoved them off the way, rushing between them and to the scene. „Nakamura! That’s enough!“ Yukimura-sensei shrieked, trying to push the girl off the red head. Karma didn’t seem to be fighting too much and Nakamura didn’t struggle, satisfied with the punch, yet the rage remained in her eyes.  
The teacher pushed both students out of the room and left the rest of them in shock. When they were gone, all eyes in the room turned toward Nagisa. The boy gulped dry, realizing what all of this was about. Luckily, no one was nosy enough to poke into it. They all returned to their seats pretending they had work to do. Not a single person in the classroom was in the mood to chat.  
The rest of the day went by in silence. Nakamura was scolded harshly and was avoided by everyone that day but so was Karma. He got ice for his eye but it still started turning black. He was frowning all day and skipped most of the classes. Even Yukimura-sensei didn’t protest when he just grabbed his things and took off fifteen minutes before the bell rung.  
After the classes were over Nagisa approached Nakamura, waiting until most of their classmates left. „Uh, I just- I just wanted to thank you. Not that I approve of punching Karma but- thanks,“ he gave her a weak smile and the girl returned it.  
She slithered her arm around Nagisa’s shoulders and squeezed the smaller male. „Just don’t take his words to heart. And I hope that whoever your prince charming is you will not forget about this friend of yours. By the way, if that fiancé is rude to you or too ugly for you, just send me a text and I will come to beat him up as well!“  
Nagisa laughed the first time since the lunch. And first time sincerely ever since his mother told him about the marriage. He chatted with Nakamura on the way down the mountain and when he parted the ways with her he was almost looking toward to that evening. Of course Nakamura didn’t let him go his way before he promised to report her about his new alpha as soon as he returns home that night.  
Hiromi was already waiting for him and pulled him impatiently to his room. „I bought new dress for you. Hurry and try them on!“ She pushed a package into his hands and Nagisa gave her a smile, opening it. No, he didn’t like wearing skirts and dress. But he had to admit that his mother had a good eye and always made him look beautiful.  
The dress were of night blue color, sleeveless with cascade ruffle skirt, rhinestone waistband and glitter lace bodice with high neck. It complimented his lithe body. Nagisa chose silver heels and long silver laced gloves to wear with it. He hated heels yet he was a little bit proud of himself since he learned to walk in them with grace. And he wanted to impress at least. His mother seemed to approve.  
„Oh, Nagisa, you look stunning! Come here, I’ll do your hair and make up. Don’t worry, I’ll make it simple and light. A young omega shouldn’t wear a heavy make up,“ his mother beamed and Nagisa gladly let her do as she pleased. She was better at it than him anyway.  
First she combed his hair, straightened it and then curled the ends, pulling few strands from the front and fastening it at the back of his head with a silver hair clip. Then she moved on to his face, just dusting his cheeks pink and apllying the eyeliner and mascara. When she was done she let him take a look in the mirror.  
The boy had to admit that he never looked prettier. He was more girlier than ever. A part of him wanted to scream, rip the clothes and dress into jeans and simple t-shirt. The other part? The other part loved it. The omega part of him purred in consent. He was sure his new alpha would like his look. Remembering the words of his best friend he almost gagged. Maybe Karma was right.  
„What is wrong, sweetheart? You look sick. You aren’t sick, right?!“ Hiromi grabbed her son’s wrist, squeezing it a little bit. It wasn’t painful but it made Nagisa twitch.  
„No, it’s just... I’m nervous,“ he admitted. It was not a lie. Ne never felt more nervous in his whole life. He was on the edge of panic attack.  
His mother smiled and hugged him. „Don’t worry. He will love you. He can’t not love you. You are so pretty. You are perfect,“ she chanted into his ear and Nagisa had to push his tears back. It wouldn’t be good to ruin his make up and make his eyes all puffy.  
Hiromi left him to get ready and meanwhile Nagisa tried to calm his nerves by reading a book. After rereading the first sentence for the tenth time he tossed the book aside and grabbed his phone. He walked to the mirror and snapped a picture of himself. After mulling over whether he should send it to Nakamura or Sugino he decided to show his dress to them after the diner. He was sure they would only stress him more.  
„Nagisa, the car is waiting for us!“ his mother called and he tossed his phone on the bed and walked out of his room and the house to get into a... „They sent a limousine?!“ he hung his mouth open as his mother laughed at him. „Of course! Now, now, let’s not keep them waiting,“ she pulled him into the car with an excited smile.  
The ride was uneventful and most importantly short. Nagisa was glad for that. A short ride meant he was not allowed to think for too long. His heart was already beating too fast and he was sure that he would panic even more after a longer ride.   
He was not surprised when he was led into an expensive restaurant. But seeing who they were meeting did surprise him. A lot. He had to fight with himself a lot to not open his mouth agape upon seeing Asano Gakuho and his son. There was just no way. No way his fiancé was Asano. His mother proved him wrong.  
She greeted the chairman of his school as if they were best friends and then proceeded to greet his son, sending Nagisa a meaningful look. Nagisa got her message and bowed his head to both man. The chairman gave him a somewhat cold smile and then took his hand, planting a kiss at the back of it. Gakushuu repeated the gesture, locking his eyes with Nagisa’s as his lips touched the back of his hand. It sent chill down Nagisa’s spine.  
„I’m afraid our other cute bride will be a little late. Shall we proceed to ordering our meals?“ The man gestured to the table and the woman nodded. Gakuho pulled one of the chairs, seating Hiromi and then sat beside her.  
Gakushuu waved his hand to the chairs in front of them and repeated his father’s gesture to Nagisa, seating himself on his left. Nagisa couldn’t else but watch Gakushuu intently. He had no idea what to think about this. Of course it made sense. Who else would his mother arrange a marriage with?  
„Is there something on my face?“ the boy asked after a minute, startling Nagisa.  
„N-no, why?“ the omega stuttered.  
„You keep staring,“ Gakushuu gazed at him, his expression unreadable.  
„I bet he can’t tear his look from you. You are very handsome,“ Hiromi giggled and Nagisa blushed.  
The corner of Gakushuu’s mouth twitched a little into a small smirk, considering Nagisa’s blush a confession. He leaned closer to the boy, his lavender eyes locking with blue ones. „I think you look very beautiful,“ he whispered so only Nagisa could hear, making him blush even harder.  
Hiromi grinned upon seeing her son’s reaction and continued chatting with Asano while Nagisa just bit his lip, embarrassed. He had no idea what he should talk about with Gakushuu and the other boy didn’t seem to bother to start a conversation so they just sat in silence.  
„We are so sorry that we are late,“ a woman’s voice echoed around them and they all turned to watch a family walking toward their table.   
It took a few seconds for Nagisa to process what he was seeing. He knew the woman’s voice. He knew the red head woman. And he knew her husband. And he knew their son. Or at least he thought he knew him.  
He shot a side glance toward Gakushuu who looked just as baffled as he was. Standing there in dark pink long sleeved off shoulder dress was Karma, half hidden behind his mother, gaze pinned to the ground.   
After the initial shock was over, both Nagisa and Gakushuu stood up to join their parents and greet the new group. The chairman greeted the group in the same way he did Nagisa and his mother and then let his son to greet his second fianceé.   
Karma finally tear his gaze off the floor and pursed his lips after seeing Gakushuu coming closer to him. Gakushuu brought Karma’s hand toward his lips and then proceeded to whisper something into Karma’s ear which turned his face red in mortification. But he shook it off rather quickly as he stomped his high heel onto Gakushuu’s leg before the boy could back off from him.  
Karma smirked as Gakushuu’s face scowled in pain. „Oh, I’m so sorry, I’m such a klutz!“ Karma apologised with a perfectly satisfied smirk ignoring the harsh look his father gave him. Then he proceeded to follow Gakushuu so the strawberry haired boy could sat him on his left.  
The red head exchanged a quick glance with Nagisa, his smirk returning to mortifying scowl and once he broke off their silent interaction Nagisa gasped as understanding hit him hard. He had always thought that Karma was an alpha. He left no place for doubts. But now everything clicked into the place. Of course, there was no way they would send Karma into E class, no with his grades. Truth, he was a trouble maker, yet his teachers always found a way to cover for him. They wouldn’t shun one of the school’s smartest students. Unless he was to present as an omega.  
Before Gakushuu seated them both Nagisa took the opportunity to look Karma down properly. The dress didn’t really suit him. His shoulders were too wide to be exposed like that, the choker around his neck making it a bit more comical. Yet from the waist down it didn’t look half bad.   
Nagisa was surprised with how wide Karma’s hips were. The dress complimented this omegan side of his. Yet it might have been the only omegan side of his. His hair was a mess like usually, there was dirt behind his nails and he wobbled on the high heels. It was as clear as a day that Karma fought a lot with his parents about coming there. And he lost.  
When they all were seated at the table Nagisa continued to study Karma’s face. He thought it strange that his eye looked normal after what happened at lunch, but upon closer look he noticed the make up which concealed it.   
Nagisa wished to talk to his best friend, but Gakushuu was sitting between them and the red head avoided looking in Nagisa’s direction. The blue haired boy almost pitied him. There was no way Karma was happy with all of this. He wasn’t the type to be, well, omega. He wasn’t submissive and he wasn’t petite. His parents must have forced him to come and to accept the marriage.  
Now, Nagisa didn’t wonder he spat venom at him back during the lunch break. He didn’t find it in him to be angry at Karma anymore. He understood that his best friend must have had it harder then him. After all, Nagisa accepted his omegan side. Karma, on the other hand, didn’t seem like he did.  
A guilt washed over Nagisa after catching up to his thoughts. He was happy that Karma was here. Ha was happy that Karma was the second bride, that Karma was omega. It wasn’t out of malice, it wasn’t out of anger. He was just glad that he was not the only one going through this. He was glad that he was going to share this burden with somebody. With his best friend. And when he realized, that he would spend the rest of his life by Karma’s side, it was joy that filled his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I enjoyed writing this! I'm kind of into A/B/O dynamics now so I think I'll come back to this one or write something similar in the future. Confession: But really, I only wrote this because I wanted a reason to put Karma in dress!


End file.
